


No Place Like Home

by xxCat1989xx



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Dad AU, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 07:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11754984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxCat1989xx/pseuds/xxCat1989xx
Summary: "How over time, their love for each other has only gotten stronger. Tied to each other in more ways than one."





	No Place Like Home

**Author's Note:**

> There aren't enough dad fics in this fandom. I'm determined to change that.

“Oh my god,” Mitch groans as he stomps up the steps towards the front door of the house. He’s so tired it’s a struggle to get his feet to cooperate and if he doesn’t sit down in the next minute he’s fairly certain he’ll collapse where he is on the porch. His eyes are scratchy and he curses whoever thought it would be a good idea to have their first meeting of the day at 6am. Oh, wait. That person was him.

Fumbling to fit his key in the lock, Mitch quietly cheers to himself when the wooden door finally gives and swings open.

Walking into the brightly lit foyer, Mitch runs his hand across the mahogany sideboard that sits against the cream walls, relishing the feel of cool wood under his fingers after the heat of the outside world. He admires the delicate flowers that sit in the vase on top of it that Scott brought home the night before.

He loves this house and all its trimmings; with a huge yard and a white picket fence that he and his husband worked long, hard hours to be able to save every last penny for, while still living in a crappy apartment that had damp in the bathroom, surviving on noodles and cheap wine.

Mitch can remember the day they finally got the keys and were able to say they were homeowners. It feels like yesterday and it’s up there amongst Mitch’s top five favourite days, after their wedding, of course.

Scott had picked him up from the fashion house he worked at (still works at, although he’s been promoted a handful of times since then), unravelled his designer neckerchief from around his neck and turned it into a makeshift blindfold. He giggled the whole time Mitch threatened to cut his balls off if he so much as pulled a single thread, but Mitch wasn’t actually mad. He secretly loved it when Scott surprised him, even if he did complain, and he could never resist that sparkle in Scott’s eyes whenever he got excited about something. After driving what felt like forever, Scott’s sweaty hand clenched tight around his own, they finally stopped.

After Scott had helped him out the car, he pulled him along until he’d instructed him to wait. “Okay. Now it still needs a bit of work inside, but I didn’t want to do anything without your creative eye so just go with it for now,” Scott explained, stood in front of him, hands entwined between them. Mitch could feel him as he bounced nervously on the balls of his feet .

“Come on, Scotty,” Mitch pushed, eager to find out what was going on.

When Scott removed the blindfold, Mitch had gasped in shock.

It was their dream house; the one they’d been talking about buying as soon as they could afford it. Two stories, three-bed, ensuite bathroom in the master bedroom. Open plan ground floor with a wrap-around porch where they could relax on warm evenings with friends.

Tears had welled in Mitch’s eyes as he turned to his boyfriend, happiness turning to shock as he watched Scott lower himself to one knee, simple white gold band between two of his fingers.

Mitch looks at the ring now, still as in love with it as he was the day Scott slipped it onto his finger. It’s settled neatly against the rose gold of his wedding band, diamonds set around the edge. It’s a bit more extravagant than his engagement ring, Scott insisting he have the wedding ring he deserved. He’s got such a soft spot for the simplicity of the white gold band, though, reminding him of their struggles and how they overcame them to get where they are now.

How over time, their love for each other has only gotten stronger. Tied to each other in more ways than one.

“Scotty?” Mitch calls out.

There’s no answer, so he steps further into the house, socked feet slipping on laminate flooring as he edges along the hallway, peeking into the lounge as he passes. Nope, not in there.

“Scotty?” Mitch calls again. “Come on, I’m too tired to play hide-and-seek today.”

He enters the kitchen, smiling at the plate of cookies on the side. It’s when he takes a bite out of one that Mitch notices the sliding doors into the garden are open. He tiptoes over to the door, peeking his head around the corner and pauses at the sight before him.

Scott is gently pushing the swing with his foot, leaning back so he’s almost lying down. Tucked into his side is their little boy, Carson, dead to the world, mouth hanging open as he sleeps soundly, still in his Spiderman pyjamas. His head is resting against Scott’s shoulder with Scott’s arm around his waist. Mitch feels his chest go warm as Scott brushes Carson’s black hair away from his face and drops a kiss to the top of his head.

“Hey,” Mitch whispers.

Scott's head shoots up, a soft smile blooming on his face as he looks at Mitch. Mitch will never get over how happy Scott looks when he sees him. The same look he had on his face when he picked him up for their first date, on their wedding day, when they brought Carson home for forever. Like he's seeing him for the first time.

“Hi babe. How was work?” He opens his other arm up. Mitch walks over and gently sits down, trying to not rock the swing too much. He settles into the crook of Scott’s arm, lifting his chin up towards his husband. Scott kisses him softly before starting up the gentle rocking again.

“It was okay. How's he feeling?” Mitch reaches over and presses the back of his hand against Carson’s forehead. He’d been complaining of a headache the night before and was sick in the night. Mitch hadn't wanted to go to work but Scott had insisted, promised to text him every hour with an update.

“Better, I think. His fever has gone down and he hasn't been sick since. Must've been a bug or something. Keeping him off school tomorrow as well though. Just in case.”

Mitch hums in agreement.

They sit quietly for a while, Mitch starting to drift off to sleep, when Carson starts stirring. He groans softly and smacks his lips as he wakes.

“Hey buddy,” Mitch says when Carson finally opens his eyes.

Green eyes widen in surprise. “Daddy!” Carson exclaims, flinging himself across Scott’s lap into Mitch’s arms. Scott grunts in pain as Carson knees him in the stomach. Mitch laughs as he wraps his arms around their son and settles him across his lap. Scott wraps his hand around Carson’s ankle where it rests on his thigh.

“How you feeling today? Think you're ready to save the world again?”

Carson giggles, looking over at Scott. “Daddy’s silly.”

Scott nods. “Yeah, he is. Ready for something to eat yet?” Scott pushes Carson’s bangs out of his eyes. Mitch makes a mental note to take him to get his hair trimmed the weekend.

“Can we have ice cream for dinner?”

Scott and Mitch burst out laughing. “I guess that answers your question,” Scott says to Mitch before reaching over to tickle Carson. “Yeah, you want ice cream for dinner, do you?”

Carson shrieks with laughter, face turning red the longer Scott tickles him.

“Oh. Scott, stop,” Mitch groans as Carson wriggles in his lap, elbowing him in the stomach.

“So, ice cream?” Scott asks, standing from the swing and making his way back into the house. Carson jumps off Mitch’s lap, running after his father, screaming “ice cream” at the top of his lungs.

Mitch sighs happily, settling back again.

He looks up at the sky and smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
